fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
International Pretty Cures
The International Pretty Cures 'are Cures that are from different countries in the [[Shooting Stars☆Pretty Cure|''Shooting Stars☆Pretty Cure]] universe. Identified Cures Japanese Pretty Cures The Japanese team is called Shooting Stars☆Pretty Cure and consist of 3 Cures and 3 pixies. The members are '''Cure Desire,' Cure Wild '''and' Cure Mars.' The pixies are '''Fleur',' Skye' and Stellar. They live in Nara, Japan and their themes are stars, dreams, and mirrors. Irish Pretty Cures The Irish team is called which consists of two Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Lucky and Cure Clover ''' while the pixie's name is '''Rainbow. They live in Dublin, Ireland and their theme is about fortune. Their team attack is Fortunate Arrows. Cure Lucky Cure Lucky wears a black vest with a light pink collar with a pink bow. Her hair is long and wavy with doughnut-shaped buns. Her skirt is short and light pink. She is the leader of the duo and her civilian name is . She is very active and social. Her attacks are Lucky Stars '''and '''Lucky Sparkle. Cure Clover Cure Clover wears a black vest with a green collar with a green clover bow. Her hair has two ponytails and her skirt is green. Her civilian name is . She is kind and shy. Her attacks are Clover Dome '''and '''Clover Cannon. Italian Pretty Cures The Italian team is called which translates to '''Dance Dance Pretty Cure!'. It consists of three Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Melodia (Cure Melody), Cure Ritma (Cure Rhythm), and Cure Lirica (Cure Lyric). The pixie is named Ronzio, which means Hum. The theme is dancing. Cure Melodia Cure Ritma Cure Lirica French Pretty Cures The French team is called which translates to Rainbow Pretty Cure. It consists of a pair of twin Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Roi (Cure King) and Cure Reine (Cure Queen). The pixie's name is Couleur which means "color". The theme is colors. Cure Roi Cure Reine Malaysia Pretty Cures The Malaysian team is called Genting Heroes Pretty Cure! '''which is filled with some animal Ginjinka. It consists 6 Cures and 4 pixies. The Cures are Greek Pretty Cure The Greek team is called '''Mythology Pretty Cure. It consists of one Cure and one pixie. The Cure is Cure Myth and the pixie's name is Legend. The theme is mythology. Cure Myth "The great Godness of stories! Cure Myth!" American Pretty Cures The American team is called . It consists of four Cures and two pixies. The Cures are Cure Liberty, Cure Right, 'Cure Speech, and Cure Freedom. The pixies' names are Justice and Light. The theme is freedom. Cure Liberty Cure Right Cure Speech Cure Freedom Chinese Pretty Cures The Chinese team is called , which means "Technology Stars Pretty Cure" which consists of 3 Cures and one pixie. The Cures are Cure Dianno (Cure Computer), Cure Kexue (Cure Science), and Cure Lianjie (Cure Connection). The pixie is named Jishu, which means "technology". The theme is technology. Cure Dianno "The source of programming! Cure Dianno!" Cure Kexue "The knowledge of the world! Cure Kexue!" Cure Lianjie "Ready to connect! Cure Lianjie!" Philippine Pretty Cures The Philippine team is called which consists of three Cures and one pixie. The Cures are '''Cure Sierra', Cure Rivulet, and Cure Pinna while the pixie is named Bituin which means "star" in Filipino. The theme is nature. Cure Sierra Cure Sierra, or , is the leader of the team representing the mountains of Luzon. Her theme colour is yellow. Her nickname is . Cure Rivulet Cure Rivulet, or is the second Cure of the team representing the waters of Visayas. Her theme colour is blue. Her nickname is . Cure Pinna Cure Pinna, or is the third and final Cure of the team representing the birds of Mindanao. Her theme colour is red. Her nickname is . Category:Minor Characters Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures